Scooby Doo and Miyumi Too!
by shaperlord67
Summary: While visiting an old friend, the Gang find another ghost mystery and maybe a new member!
"Miyumi, I'm so glad to see you again!" Daphne Blake yelled cheerfully as she jumped out of the Mystery Machine and hugged her friend. The rest of the gang followed as the two young women chattered at a hundred miles an hour, catching up on everything the other had missed in the year since they last met.

But Velma quickly realized their friend was upset. "Hey Miyumi, you seem worried. What's wrong?".

"Oh, nothing. It's just… I think I have a problem you guys can help with".

A few hours later, Shaggy and Scooby were running through the dark corridors of the nationally famous _O'malley's boarding house_. Miyumi had been staying here since starting her visit to America, so had naturally became involved when the ghost of its founder had begun haunting it.

"Legend says that Richard O'malley greedily stole a fortune of gold from a Banshee in Ireland before immigrating" Miyumi explained. "The Banshee placed a curse on him as he built this lodge, dooming him to wander it's halls for ever. Recently, the legend has came true and his ghost has returned! All the lodgers but myself and two others, Mr. Parker and Mr. Phence, have been scared off. The owner, Katie O'malley, might have to sell if this goes on!".

"I don't know about curse's and gold" Fred said. "But we sure know about catching ghosts! Let's solve this mystery, gang".

"You know Scoob" Shaggy said terrifiedly as they ran from the glowing green image of the stately Mr. O'malley. "We really need to stop being suckered by those treats. Ghosts are bad for your health!"

The two friends turned a sharp corner, barely escaping the outstretched -claw-like hand of their pursuer. They both yelled in fear as they charged blindly for the staircase in the entrance hall.

At the last second, they remembered the trap the rest of the gang had set and leaped over the rope at the top of the stairs, sliding down the banister.

The ghost was not so lucky and at Fred's cry of "now!" The rope was pulled taught, tripping O'mally's spectre down the stairs into the net waiting at the bottom, pulling up and suspending him in the air.

"Wow. Your trap actually worked!"

"You sound surprised, Velma. My traps always work!" Fred declared as he walked down the stairs with Daphne and Velma. "Now let's see who are so-called ghost really is!"

Fred pulled the ghosts mask off and the gang gasped. "It's...who are you?" Velma asked, realizing that they hadn't actually done any sleuthing before hand.

"I am Percy Parker, the third" he declared proudly in a thick French accent. "My partner and I planned on scaring everyone away from the boarding house so we could find the O'malley treasure".

"Your partner?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Not only his partner" a horrible voice said from the top of the stairs. "His master!" A glowing red figure of a woman with a twisted face and ragged dress stood cackling on the second floor.

"Like, it's the Banshee!" Shaggy screamed and the gang scattered. But before the Spectral Banshee could pursue them, a call of "Hiyah!" Made her turn around, just in time to be sent tumbling down the stairs by Miyumi's flying kick.

As the gang slowly returned, Miyumi quickly hopped down the stairs and planted a foot on the Banshee, keeping her from escaping.

"The legend is false: Banshee's don't keep gold, Leprechauns do! And you are no Banshee. If you were, your voice would have killed us. So you must be…" she leaned down and pulled off the mask, gasping. "Mrs. Omalley!".

The thwarted criminal growled angrily as the Mystery gang came forwards and congratulated their friend.

"That was some pretty good mystery solving!" Velma said.

"And, like, a totally sweet kick!" Shaggy declared.

"You know Miyumi" Daphne told her friend an hour later, as the police escorted the conspirators away. "There's still room in the Mystery machine, if you're interested. We could always use another partner".

"Well, I don't know…"

"Not to mention, another friend" Velma added, as she, Fred and Shaggy joined them.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." The gang all cheered. The Banshee suddenly appeared behind them, cheering as well.

With a cry and a kick, Miyumi sent it flying again, realizing too late it was just Scooby in a costume.

"You know" Fred said as Shaggy helped Scooby back up. "I think you'll fit right in".

Everyone laughed again and Miyumi and Scooby shouted "Scooby Dooby Doo!"


End file.
